Nothing and Everything
by Insanatrix
Summary: Robin's trying to persuade Raven to go to the carnival with the others, and she finally gives in. But what does she find as she's wandering around the pier? Read to find out! Pls R&R!


Nothing and Everything

Sorry I couldn't update my other stories, I'm way too busy, but I did find time for this…

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I WILL, someday…

"Why don't you come with us to the carnival?" asked the famous boy wonder, Robin.

"I told you, I hate carnivals. Anyway, it's WAY too crowded." Raven answered in her monotone.

Today was Sunday, and the Titans were invited to the annual Jump City Summer Carnival.

Starfire was delighted, Cyborg was punching the air in joy and Beast Boy had actually fainted in shock.

"Come on, Rae. Please? Once only?" Robin pleaded desperately.

"I went with you guys once before, remember?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't count! We were attacked in the middle of it!"

"It counts."

"Please?" Robin said, giving her the puppy eyes.

"OK, OK. But do I have to stay there for the whole time?"

"You don't have to." Robin said, grinning like and idiot.

AT THE CARNIVAL

Half and hour in there is enough to drive Raven insane, but the whole day in there…she'd die of boredom.

Here she was, watching those morons – namely two beings called Beast Boy and Cyborg - over there trying to flirt with countless girls.

Robin would certainly be interested if he was here.

Speaking of Robin, where WAS he?

Looking around, Raven wandered around the pier. What she saw nearly shocked the living daylights out of her – Robin in a make out session with Starfire.

Normally, she would take her cell phone out and take a snapshot, then blackmail them.

But today wasn't a normal day, not for Raven, anyway.

She gasped in shock, and THAT caught the couple's attention.

"You guys were…" She broke off, the word stuck in her throat. The lovers blushed.

"You won't tell anyone, right?" Robin asked cautiously.

"Uh, yeah, I won't…" Raven answered inaudibly. She phased back to the middle of the carnival, wishing that she hadn't wandered off, wishing she haven't seen the incident.

AT THE TITANS TOWER

Just like any normal evening, Raven locked herself in her room straight after dinner, and nobody bothered to persuade her to come out.

And in normal circumstances, she would be meditating, instead of trying to probe into her leader's mind, like what she's doing right now.

ROBIN'S MIND

She landed gracefully in Robin's mind, and took a good peer in it.

It was neater than your average 18-year-old hormone-crazed teenage guy. Everything had a place, and everything was perfect.

Raven chose a path, and walked along it. And at last, she found what she wanted.

It was a red orb, floating in the middle of Robin's mind. It was thing that could tell Raven who Robin really loved.

She touched the orb, and saw a set of flashbacks.

The first one she saw was from the time when he had been sitting on the carriage wheel with Starfire.

The next few ones were of Starfire, too, and a few random ones about Cyborg, Beast Boy or the Titans East, but none about her…

Up till then, Raven had had enough. She removed her hand from the orb, and went out of Robin's mind, but there was one flashback she didn't see…

RAVEN'S ROOM

She appeared in her room, and walked out, looking as somber as ever.

The other Titans didn't notice her when she walked in the living room, because they were too busy playing or kissing to notice her.

She sat on the window ledge and gazed out into the starry night sky. _Do they even care about my existence? Not even one flashback with me in it…he obviously doesn't care…_She thought miserably.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even notice when Robin snuck up behind her and tapped her on her shoulder.

"Huh?" Raven said, turning around.

"Are you OK? You look a bit miserable today." Robin stated, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm OK. Nothing out of the ordinary." She said, putting on a fake smile.

"Well, if you're sure…and remember to tell me anything, OK?" He said before heading back to the couch.

"Actually, everything's wrong. And I could actually tell you that I'm in love with you." She whispered to herself in an inaudible voice…

END OF CHAPTER

This is supposed to be a one-shot, but if you ask me to, I'll write more chappies 

And did I make Raven (And the others) a bit too OOC? And I'm sorry if you wanted Cyborg and BB to talk here…

Tell me in your review!

A Little Extra Dialog:

Robin: Why? Why did you have to make me make out with Star? (Sobs)

Terminator: Because, bird brain, its part of my plot. And if you think THAT'S horrible, you're gonna die sooner or later. (Snickers evilly)

Raven: Why did I have to go to the (Beep sound) carnival? (Eyes glow white)

Terminator: I'm not going to answer that, since you said swear words in public. Hmph!

Robin: Just remember to review and help save us!

Raven: Yeah, or we're DOOMED.


End file.
